


falling

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pure Love, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: juvia discovers someone new to love





	falling

**Author's Note:**

> so this is another old luvia fic from around 2015 im posting here as well. im gonna spam them sm, have fun reading ig!

Juvia felt weird.

When she saw Gray-sama, she didn't feel the usual bolding joy in her heart. She was happy, but for some reason, that feeling had transferred to his blonde teammate, Lucy. Everytime their eyes locked she felt her heart skip. When she smiled at her from across the guildhall and she swore she could fly like a dragon. When they talked about everyday-things, when she heard her laugh, complimented her magic and told her it "reminded her of a mermaid", she felt that feeling come out again and she felt it grow. 

She wanted to kiss her, hug her, touch her. Hold her and tell her how magical she is, how much of  a blessing she is to the world. She wanted to  _love_ her.  

She drifted back to reality when Lucy started talking louder and she looked  at her from across the table. Lucy was telling a story about her last job with Natsu, and she seemed pretty into it too. Her eyes had a bright sparkle to them that otherwise wasn't unless she was writing. "-and then I summoned aquarius, which, maybe wasn't that smart since the lake was so small, but she still had enough room to blow the slavers away. Natsu came back a minute later with Happy, took one look at the guys on the ground and went away again! I DID THE WHOLE JOB BY MYSELF! He was just off doing nothing." The sparkle was now replaced by a seething anger all directed towards Natsu. "I cant believe him. We are supposed to be partners here and... -" Lucy paused, her eyes squinting squinting as she focused her gaze on Juvia. "Juvia... are you okay? You look a little dizzy". Juvias eyes suddenly went wide. 

"No no no. Juvia is fine!" Lucy cocked her head, and frowned.

"I dont believe you. You've seemed out of it for a while. Cant you tell me whats wrong?". Juvias eyes bugged out even more, but soon after she calmed down and smiled at her.

"Ah... Juvia is in love.  " she kept her smile, but it was starting to be strained. Lucy tilted her head up again and fell back in her chair.

"Yes, I know. Is there a problem between you and Gray?". Juvia laughed a little at this. Her and Gray hadn't had a problem with each other in years, not since the whole "stalker"-thing stopped.

"No. The problem lies in Juvias feelings changing". Lucy looked surprised . "starting to feel  love... Juvia is falling in love... again... and its wonderful!". Lucy was practiacally staring at this point. That she did not expect. "-but, she loves Gray-sama, just like Juvia used to." She looked solemnly over to Lucy again, a faint but sad smile on her lips.

"Love triangle-... wait, she?" Lucy stood up and immediately went over to Juvia and sat down next to her. "Didn't know you were bi" she laughed a little, and for a moment Juvia cpuld feel it again. That very same joy. "Who is she? She must be amazing to make you get over Gray". She laughed again. It happened again. A jolt of joy.

"Well... Juvia only recently started loving this person... But its real...". She looked at Lucy, and her eyes didn't have that sparkle of stories anymore. Now her eyes were bright, full of light and compassion. She  _loved_  those eyes. "Its as real as the stars".  For a moment, all was still. There was no noise from the guild, no sound and not a movement. Then Juvia said the 2 words that were needed, and it all came into motion again. "Its Lucy".  All around them, there was beer, fights and yelling. Even though it was no place for a confession, Juvia needed to say it. To say it right in the moment when she was falling harder.

"Juvia loves Lucy."

 


End file.
